The River is full of Knick Knacks'
by Robbed of sense
Summary: River's (Ariel) only memories are of Storybrooke and her beloved shop 'The River is full of knick Knacks.' She lives her quiet life through wry internal observation, only communicating with others through expressions and occasionally words written on a note pad. River is Mute. She will soon come into contact with her prince, will he be what is expected? -Rewriting of Ariel's story


**I wanted to do a rewriting of Ariel and Eric's story and this is what I came up with :D**

**Only a small chapter just to see what you guys think so do leave a review.**

**A bit of a different Ariel to the Disney version and the version in once upon a time, but hopefully one that is easier to like and you will connect with :) **

**I own nothing but my plot ideas. If only I did own Disney, I would be so rich ;) **

**Peace,**

**R-S**

* * *

Smoke billowed out River's mouth in intricate swirling patterns from her parted lips. Her eyes followed the dance of the smoke until it entirely disappeared before her, and she once again took a long drag. The musky heat was inhaled and similarly disappeared. She repeated this over and over until there was no more of the cigarette left. Her eyes lingered on the butt and she flicked it to the ground to be put out under her boot.

She walked up the steps to a shop named 'The River is full of Nick-Knacks.' in red lettering with cartoon wave sitting in the back drop. She pushed the doors open. The shop was full of small wonders, across the walls and tables were hundreds of interesting objects whose origin long forgotten and others not yet forgotten. She had always been fascinated by many different objects, anything that intrigues her she buys and sells, but mostly she buys and puts on show; not many others shared her interest. She placed herself behind the shop counter in the same spot she stood every day and lazily placed her elbow on the table and laid her cheek on her fist.

Her eyes surveyed the room and she caught herself in an oddly shaped mirror on the wall. She was met with lazy puppy dog eyes with an essence of smokiness. The blue irises were surrounded by grey hooded lids, above a small sharp pointed nose. Her lips were delicate and not overly full, but were shapely with a defined cupids bow. However all of her features were out shone by the mass of hair bundled on her head, the colour of a deep natural red, though it was widely believed to be bottle dyed.

She didn't particularly care what people said or thought, the noises coming out their mouths always seemed abrupt and loud, like an unwelcome visitor. She tended to ignore people, or at least act as though she was ignoring when in actuality she was listening intently. She needed to get her entertainment somewhere.

Though there was little to no danger of visitors here. Despite the dwindling loyal clientele she opened the shop every day except Sunday at 9 sharp and closed at 4.30. Rain or shine this was her routine.

Though her routine was interrupted today by a costumer, which inspired her to pull herself up from her restful stance. She shone the visitor a welcoming and wry glance, knowing that this visitor only came out of the goodness of her heart.

It was Mary Margret Blanchard. An old friend who through concern for her friend, visited once a week to buy a useless knick knack that she didn't particularly need or want. River knew this, and thought it was sweet of her friend to do so, but there was no need, she was perfectly content in her solitude, and she was in no danger of losing her shop despite the lack of funds.

'Hello River! How are you?' she queried as she reached the counter River was standing behind. River merely smiled and nodded.

'I'm just going to wander around if that's okay?' she asked, and river responded with an affirmative eyebrow raise and nod.

River watched her rummage through things until she picked up a decorated jewellery box and brought it up to the counter.

'I've needed a new jewellery box for a while,' she exclaimed. River very much doubted this but allowed Mary to carry on, not wanting to ruin her friends good turn for the day.

'I will see you later at Granny's yes?' She questioned, once her purchase had been rung up and bagged. River replied by a small smile and a long blink.

Mary waved and left leaving her friend back to the quiet of her shop.

River liked the way Mary spoke to her, she was not like the others who didn't know how to communicate with her.

Being mute made life very annoying for River.

* * *

**Let me know what you think! Hope you enjoyed this first installment **

**The next chapter will be in the next week or so :)**


End file.
